The present invention relates to a ski binding with elastic recovery means for free ski flexing.
As is known, during skiing the ski undergoes flexing, due to the central load constituted by the weight of the skier, as a consequence of the presence of holes or in any case of other discontinuities in the skiing surface.
Currently, so-called elastic recovery means are used in order to keep constant the center distance between the toe unit and the heel unit, which is substantially determined by the length of the sole; said elastic recovery means allow and elastically contrast the backward movement of the heel unit when the ski flexes.
With known solutions, both the toe unit and the heel unit discharge tensions onto the ski; said tensions are produced by the mutual thrust of the toe unit and of the heel unit on the sole and unavoidably hinder the free flexing of said ski.
Solutions which have attempted to eliminate this disadvantage have generally lead to the production of ski bindings having a considerably complicated structure and having the additional disadvantage of significantly altering, during ski flexing, the safety release force setting values which are normally preset.